Betrayal
by Gypsee Girl
Summary: Drea, Gohan’s twin sister, always felt that she was the left out twin. Her brother was first at everything, the womb, fighting, and even a love life! But when the mysterious Luke and his sister Rika appear, that will all change. But what is the secret L
1. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: Sorry...I don't own DBZ. But I own Drea and Luke.**

**Summary: Drea, Gohan's twin sister, always felt that she was the left out twin. Her brother was first at everything, the womb, fighting, and even a love life! But when the mysterious Luke and his sister Rika appear, that will all change. But what is the secret Luke and Rika are holding and how will it affect their lives? Review please.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Day**

Drea (pronounced Dr-ay) sadly peered out her window. The autumn leaves covered the ground. Clouds speckled the pale blue sky. This was her life. Boring. Gohan was out on a date with Videl and her parents were out and Goten was playing with Trunks. She was alone. In the battle with Buu, her mom got her dad back, Goten and Trunks got stronger, and Gohan got a girlfriend. What did she get? Blown up along with the stupid earth. She walked over to the dresser and looked at the mirror. Her reflection peered back at her. Drea picked up a brush and ran it through her raven hair. She wished she knew somebody. She wished she had a good friend...or a boyfriend. But she knew her father wouldn't allow such a thing. He was too overprotective. She had gone on dates before, yes, but all the guys were boring and only cared about Drea's looks and not her personality. That was before her father came back to life. He instantly hated any teenage guy who came within five feet of her. Drea then tied her hair into a ponytail and ran out of the house. She began to punch and attack the air to burn her anger.

Life was so unfair to her. She got kidnapped when she was four and was forced to train with Piccolo. Then she had to fight horrible aliens bent on destroying her. After that she had to spend months in space and go to a foreign planet and than take on the evil tyrant Freiza. She had top suffer fighting the hideous androids and then take on Cell. She was forced to watch her father die and not come back for another seven years. Finally she had to battle the pink blob Majin Buu and die as Earth was destroyed. Screaming in anger, Drea's black locks turned golden blonde and her dark eyes turned a blue-green color. She was Super Saiyan. She remembered when she first turned Super Saiyan. It was when she saw her father die at the Cell Game. He had been ripped from their family. Gohan had turned Super Saiyan before her though. He got to do everything first. He was born first, named first, trained first, fought Cell first, battled in the tournament first, picked first to try and release the Z sword. He even fell in love first! Why couldn't she be first for just one thing? Shooting a ki blast out of her hand she heard somebody cry out in pain.

"Hello?" Drea asked worried she had hurt an innocent person.

"You should really learn to control your anger," said a gruff voice.

She knew that voice well. It was Vegeta. Laughing slightly Drea apologized to the man standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Drea asked.

"I was looking for that idiot father of yours." Vegeta growled.

"He an Mom are out. I don't know what for." Drea answered.

"Fine." Vegeta growled turning away.

"How about we train? I wanted to do something. Please?" Drea asked.

Vegeta growled. He didn't really want to train with the spawn of Kakarott, but he also didn't want to go home to listen to Bulma's annoying screeching. Drea would be better than nothing, but she was sixteen-year-old girl who was annoying as her mother.

"Please? Please? I won't be a bother. Anyway, I could be a warm-up before my Dad gets here. I can be your punching bag or something." Drea offered.

_This kid is desperate_, Vegeta thought. He reluctantly gave in. Vegeta lunged at the teenager as Drea flew into the sky. Vegeta shot a ki blast at Drea hitting her in the chest. She hovered in shock for a couple of seconds and then snapped out of that. She was too late. Vegeta began pounding her toward the ground. With a kick in the stomach, Drea hit the hard soil with a thud. Drea shut her eyes. She had to let Vegeta think she was out. To make the performance better, Drea turned back into her demi-saiyan form.

"Looks like you aren't even good enough for an actual workout." Vegeta smirked as he turned his back to Drea's form.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Drea shouted.

Since Vegeta had lowered his guard, the surprise attack took him by surprise. When it hit him he went flying fifty feet. Vegeta growled as Drea burst into a wave of laughter. When he stood up, Drea knew she was in deep trouble. Nobody messed around with Vegeta and caught him off guard like Drea did. As Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Drea braced herself for an attack. Drea turned Super Saiyan herself ready for the onslaught.

"DREA ELIZABETH-ANN SON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Drea flinched. He parents were home and it sounded like she was in big trouble. Her mother called her by her full name. Drea turned to her parents and waved nervously. She wasn't aloud to train without a member of her family, especially with Vegeta. Her mother's face was contorted into one of anger while her father had a semi-disappointed look on her face. Why did her parents treat her like a baby?

"Look at your clothes, they're ruined." ChiChi went on.

Drea looked herself over. Her new boot-cut jeans had tears at the knees and dirt was splattered all over it. Her pink T-shirt had a tear at the sleeve revealing her black bra strap. Most people would be sad by this, but Drea smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" ChiChi demanded.

"Because this means I get to by a new outfit!" Drea smiled running into her house to change.

Goku sighed sadly. His daughter was a mall addict. She spent all of her time there. Drea came out a few minutes later wearing a black tube top and a mini skirt. A small black purse dangled from her shoulder.

"It's autumn. It's too cold to be wearing that." Goku said to Drea

"Dad, all the other girls are wearing this." Drea pouted.

"Well you aren't all the other girls, go change." Goku ordered.

"Fine!" Drea huffed running back inside.

Drea slammed the front behind her. Her father was so annoying! Why couldn't he just let her wear what she wanted to? She wasn't going to be a hooker. She wasn't going to be a prostitute. Why would he worry? She stormed angrily into her room and threw open her closet doors. Clothes hung on hanger and shoes lined the floor. Drea sifted through the clothes until she found something that she thought her father would find acceptably. She changed into a black camisole with a pink poncho over it. She wore a pair of hip hugger jeans and sneakers. Walking out of the house she made sure her father saw what she was wearing before she angrily flew off.

**So, how did you like that? Was it good? What did you think? Luke and Rika will appear next chapter! REVIEW!**


	2. Love at First Glance

**Disclaimer: Sorry…I don't own DBZ. But I own Drea and Luke and Rika.**

Summary: Drea, Gohan's twin sister, always felt that she was the left out twin. Her brother was the first at everything, the womb, fighting, and even a love life! But when the mysterious Luke and his sister Rika appear, that will all change. But what is the secret Luke and Rika are holding and how will it affect their lives? Review please.

In your reviews you said you felt sorry for Drea. HA! If you think Drea has it bad off, then you would feel real sorry for Tai in my story 'Blame'. Read it if you haven't already!

SonChan: Wow…I feel happy that you actually reviewed a third child fiction. I myself think Gohan more of the first generation type. Here's how I see it: Before Namek is the first generation. After Namek is the second-generation a.k.a. Generation 2.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 2**

Friendships Arise 

Drea tiredly rolled out of her warm comfy bed. It was morning. She hated morning, especially since it was Monday. Monday meant that there was the prison known as school. Drea hated school. Even though she was good in school, except in Latin (but who cared about that!), she despised it. She would rather be home schooled and quizzed constantly by her overbearing mother than go to school. Yes there was gossip and show-off opportunities at school but who in their right mind would want to listen to Mr. Hickey's endless drones about the many theorems and how to do them and use them in real life. Well, Gohan would but that's a different story all together. Drea grabbed her school uniform and and trudged into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped herself of her clothes. Drea climbed into the shower and cold water ran over her body. She liked cold showers. They always woke her up at mornings like this. She had stayed up late that night studying for a Latin test. If she failed, her mother would kill her and her father would give her that 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' look that always made Drea feel horrible. After the shower Drea flared her ki to dry off her body and her hair. She then changed into the dorky school uniform. She hated uniforms. They took away all personality. Drea brushed her hair and left the bathroom. Drea was a weird child. She was obsessed with clothes but not with makeup. You usually don't see that kind of combination. Drea didn't see any point in wearing makeup. She did wear makeup on special occasions but that was it. Drea sadly trudged into the kitchen to see her father and younger brother wolfing down food.

"Maybe I should grab some breakfast at McDonald's…" Drea suggested eyeing the food suspiciously.

"Nonsense," ChiChi said to her only daughter, "it's best to eat a nice home cooked meal. You don't want to waste your money do you?"

"Fine." Drea sighed as she sat down at the table.

There was bacon, scrambled eggs, grits, toast and jelly, scones, and pancakes on the table. Drea took a serving of everything and began to eat. She didn't hound the food like the men in her family did. She ate slowly. It showed horrendous table manners and it also wasn't very healthy. When she was halfway done with breakfast Gohan walked into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Drea asked.

"I blew up my alarm clock." Gohan said. "You weren't the only one who stayed up all night studying."

"I didn't stay up _all_ night, I went to bed at 2 a.m." Drea corrected. "Four hours of sleep isn't that bad. We got less when we were training with Piccolo, remember?"

"I remember" Gohan replied as he covered his plate with food. "What were you studying anyway?"

"Latin. You?" Drea asked.

"Calculus." Gohan mumbled as he stuffed his face with food.

Drea stared at her brother disgusted. How could he eat like that? Yes he was half saiyan, but couldn't he have better manners. He was supposed to be the nicer and better mannered of the Son twins. Drea had always been up front and spoke her mind too often. Gohan had been the shy and quite one. Why did she have to be born into this family? Her father was either dead or training or eating. Gohan was either studying or training or hanging out with Videl. Goten was either playing with Trunks or exploring or training. Lastly, her mother was either yelling at her father or her or Gohan or Goten about their training, or cooking, or cleaning, or screaming at her or Gohan about their studies. What did she do? She trained or shopped or did her homework or listened to music. She had the most semi-normal life. Normal…What an odd word. Drea had begun to forget what normal actually meant. Her life had been far from normal for practically her whole life since she was four. Weirdness was her normal. After eating, Drea washed her face and grabbed her book bag before she went outside. It felt like it was in the mid 60's. Wind blew Drea's hair. She sighed and put it into a ponytail. She hated when the wind blew her hair against her face. It was so annoying. She probably got that trait from her mother who always wore her hair in a tight bun. Gohan came out a couple of minutes later.

"Who's taking the Nimbus?" Gohan asked.

"Me." Drea replied. "NIMBUS!"

The yellow cloud came flying down from the sky. Drea hopped on the cloud and tucked her legs under her. They twins dashed into the sky quickly. The Nimbus was fairly slow to speed Drea was used to flying at, but she knew she couldn't fly. She didn't want anyone to see what was under her skirt. One thing confused Drea about the Nimbus cloud thought. A nimbus was a rain cloud. In all of her life Drea had never seen that little yellow cloud send out a drop a rain.

"Hey, Drea, what do girls like?" Gohan asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Drea asked eyeing her brother.

"Mine and Videl's two month anniversary is this weekend and I don't know what to get her." Gohan explained.

"Okay. Get her assorted chocolates and a dozen roses with a card that says 'Yours forever' with a little white teddy holding them. But give them to her at a candlelight dinner with romantic music playing in the background." Drea suggested with a dreamy look on her face.

"Drea, that's your idea of a perfect date. Anyway, we've only been dating for two months! What would Videl like?" he asked.

"Give her some training session or something. But if you want her to really appreciate it, do my way." Drea answered.

"I'll just think of a way myself." Gohan sighed.

"Whatever. I just hope Videl doesn't end it with you." Drea replied.

Gohan shook his head and kept on flying. Drea could be so annoying at times. Drea was a fiery spirit who had a stubborn sense. Drea could be intelligent at times but then be a total ditz at another. Drea was confusing, but she was his twin sister. They two were close in looks but polar opposites in personality. Gohan was somewhat shy and Drea…well…she wasn't. Gohan remembered when they first met their father's friends.

Flashback… 

_As they flew through the sky the twins buried themselves into their father's shoulders. They had ridden the Nimbus before but they were over water. They didn't want to fall in. They then stopped. They were at a tiny island with a big pink house built on it. People were around. Gohan looked over and saw Drea squirm out of her father's grasp and hop onto the ground._

"_Hey Goku! Oh! It's so nice to see you again!" said a woman with aquamarine hair._

"_Nice to see you guys again." Goku said sitting Gohan down._

"_Oh, are you baby-sitting?" the woman with aquamarine hair asked._

"_Baby-sitting? Ha! My Daddy isn't baby-sitting! He too me and Gohan to come visit you guys!" Drea said laughing._

"_Those are your kids?" every one exclaimed in disbelief._

"_Hiya! Son Drea at your service! This is my twin brother Gohan!" Drea introduced._

"_Twins?" a bald monk asked. "Wow."_

"_Hehehe! Yeah." Goku laughed putting his hand behind his head._

"_So are you going to be a fighter like your Dad?" the bald man asked._

"_No! Momma doesn't want us to. She wants us to scholars or somethin' like that but I wanna be singer and get famous!" Drea said throwing her fist up in the air._

End Flashback… 

Drea had always been the one to talk. That's what got Gohan to wonder about. She didn't have many friends. She didn't have a boyfriend. He knew the answer to the second part but not the first. Drea and Videl were more like acquaintances not best friends. They twins soon approached town a dropped down so nobody could see them. Drea looked straight ahead of her. She looked like she didn't notice some of the people staring at her, but they did. Gohan did but he gave them the evil eye.

"Hey, Gohan, so how are you going to embarrass yourself in gym today? You know you should come out of the closet and show off a little. It's getting a little embarrassing to see you get well…you know. You could at least try and hit the baseball right or at least shoot a hoop. It's not rocket science. Sharpner and Erasa already know you're The Great Saiyaman. So just give it up." Drea said to Gohan.

"Like you show off? No way. I'd rather be the school geek than the school freak!" Gohan snapped.

"Freak? I'm no freak, I'm just talented!" Drea said throwing her arms in the air.

"Whatever!" Gohan sighed.

The twin walked down the street towards their school. People were loitering on the school lawn. Gohan walked over to Videl and gave her a kiss.

"You guys better watch out, Mr. Hickey is coming." Drea said pointing to the short fat man walking their way.

"Mr. Son, Miss Satan, you two both know our rules about PDA inside at school." Mr. Hickey droned.

"But Mr. Hickey, my brother and his girlfriend aren't inside school. They were standing outside. Is there anything wrong with that?" Drea asked giving her good-girl voice.

"Detention Miss Son." Mr. Hickey snapped.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?" Drea gasped.

"Talking back to me the teacher, Miss Son. So I'll see you later." Mr. Hickey said turning away.

Drea just gaped at Mr. Hickey. How could her give her detention? What did she do? She just stated the stone cold facts! Was there anything wrong with that? Drea didn't think so. She would be grounded for life because of this detention also. She would get yelled out for hours when her mother found out. Drea turned and glared at Gohan.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks a lot lover-boy. If you two hadn't have been breakin' all the rules I wouldn't have gotten detention!" Drea snapped.

"You didn't have to stick up for us." Gohan reminded.

"Well I did. So you owe me!" Drea retorted.

"Fine. What do you want?" Gohan sighed.

"I don't know but I'll think of something." Drea sighed.

**Later…About 1st Period…**

Drea leaned on her hand trying to keep her eyes open. History bored her to death, especially when they talked about how Hercule 'defeated' Cell. It was a crazy idea, well, it was to Drea because she was at the Cell Games. She saw her father die. She watched as Gohan destroyed Cell. Hercule could not do that. Hercule could never do that. She even had to write a report on her beliefs of Hercule defeating Cell. Drea grinned when she remembered the teacher's face when she stated she didn't believe Hercule didn't defeat the horror known as Cell. Then, the assistant principal walked in.

"Excuse me, but I have an announcement to make." Mrs. Tashayama, the assistant principal stated. "Well will be joined by some new students. Their names are Luke and Rika Broccoli who are in fact from Australia."

Two students walked in behind Mrs. Tashayama. They were both fairly tall, the boy, who must be Luke, was about four inches taller than his sister. Their eyes were like pools of gray that looked mysterious like a mystery that Scooby Doo couldn't even solve. Their hair though was peculiar. Luke's hair was jet black and looked kind of like Gohan's only taller and spikier. Rika's hair flowed like a river with curls and waves. With one look though, Drea knew that she had instantly fallen in love with this Luke Broccoli.

**That is the end of Chapter 2. Did you like it. What did you realize about the Broccoli twins? I'm giving you a big hint, especially about Luke. I won't get upset if you don't get it though. **


	3. The Best Day Ever and That's the Truth!

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own DBZ. Akira Toriyama has that right.**

**One of you has the idea right. I'm not telling who though, but you probably already know. **

**SonChan: So you like my Scooby Doo line? Thanks. I like it too! I'm kind of on writer's block for The Parent Trap so I won't be updating soon! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 3**

**The Best Day Ever and That's the Truth**

The day was over much to Drea's discomfort. She had to go to detention. She told Gohan she'd see him later and to cover for her with some believable ploy or she'd hurt him. On the way to the detention room Drea once again thought about Luke and Rika. She had sat with them at lunch earlier and they had started to become friends. Rika was funny and a total ditz. To describe Rika, you'd have to say boy-crazy. Every boy she met, she flirted with. It was hilarious to watch. What was really funny was that Rika had flirted with Gohan. Videl had gotten so mad! Drea laughed at the thought. Then there was Luke…Wonderful, smart, beautiful-

"Hey, why if it isn't Little Drea."

Speak of the devil, Drea thought. The sentence, SPEAK OF THE DEVIL is and expression used to be thinking or talking about something and to have it occur. **(I got that term from Lemony Snicket's The Wide Window. I DO NOT OWN IT! I just thought it would be funny to put in!) **Luke was right behind her. Drea blushed crimson when Luke caught up with her and began to walk right next to her at the same pace.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home?" Drea somehow managed to say.

"That loser Mr. Hickey or whatever gave me detention. I 'accidentally' insulted his favorite book, _The Grapes of Wrath_." Luke replied with a smirk.

" I'm going to be in detention too. We'll be in detention together." Drea said.

Drea instantly regretted this. She was acting like Rika, a total flirtatious giddy geek. Luke would pay no attention to her. Come on look at her. She was a shopoholic clothes freak who didn't wear any make-up! Drea looked down at her feet. Luke would pay no attention to her.

"Why are ya looking so sad. I'm not that bad of company." Luke said bumping himself into her.

Drea once again blushed crimson. Was he flirting with her? Was Luke Broccoli actually flirting with her? It was a dream come true. Even though she only knew him for a couple of hours they were already flirting! This was great! This was wonderful! This was perfect! Detention seemed to fly by so fast. She and looked passed glances the whole time. After detention the greatest most wonderful thing seemed to have happened.

"So, a girl like you probably has a boyfriend. Right?" Luke inquired.

"No. It's not a big surprise though." Drea sighed.

"No eh? Is a surprise to me. You talented, smart, and hot." Luke said.

Drea's eyes widened and she turned a shade of red she had never turned before. Was Luke doing what she thought he was going to do? Was he Luke, hot perfect Luke, going to ask her out. It sure looked like it.

"So if you're not seeing anyone and I'm not, maybe we should see each other this Friday night at The Pizza Shark down a Seventh Street." Luke invited.

"YES! Drea exclaimed.

"See you there at seven." Luke said as he walked off.

Drea had a gigantic smile plastered on her face. She felt like doing her happy dance but decided against it. She knew that would be taking it too far. Walking off into a deserted alley, Drea hopped on the flying Nimbus and took off towards her home. Nearing her house Drea sensed another ki. It was Bulma. She must be visiting Mom, Drea thought. When she walked into the home, Drea was still in her happy state.

"I'm glad you were studying at the library. Why wasn't Gohan with you?" ChiChi asked.

Studying? That must've been Gohan's cover-up story. It was somewhat believable.

"He was with Videl." Drea replied.

"How was school today?"

"Perfect."

"What happened?"

"Nothing important."

Drea almost smacked herself. Her last answer would lead to a lot of inquiries. Drea was right, it did.

"You met a guy." Bulma said.

"No." Drea said timidly.

"Drea, no day can be perfect without a guy." Bulma replied.

"Fine! His name is Luke. He's from Australia and he has a twin sister named Rika. He's smart and awesome and he has the cutest eyes and he's Luke." Drea explained.

"Oh. A boy to marry my daughter and have many babies." ChiChi said happily.

"MOM! WE JUST MET! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE ON A DATE YET!" Drea complained.

"When is your date?" Bulma inquired.

"Friday. Any more questions?" Drea asked annoyed. "I need to go pick out my perfect outfit. Okay, bye."

Drea ran off before many other questions came into the two women's minds. She ran to her closet and stared at her clothes. Nothing seemed good enough. After about an hour of picking and choosing, Drea finally chose an outfit. It was a silky lavender spaghetti strap top with lace on the top and a leather jacket with low-rise jeans and black sandals. It would be perfect. She would look absolutely hot! Dinner was immediately after she chose her outfit, which she didn't plan. When she got downstairs, her brothers and father were already at the table.

"What the hell were you in your room doing?" Gohan inquired.

"Looking for the perfect clothes to wear Friday." Drea replied.

"What are you doing on Friday?" Goku asked looking up from his food.

"Well, Dad, I'm have a date." Drea answered honestly. "He's a nice guy."

Drea treasured the expression on her father's face. It was a look of confusion and a little bit of sadness. It was somewhat of a pay back for Goku missing half of her life. He needed tgo feel a little pain. He needed to see his little girl turn into a woman. She wasn't a woman yet, of course, but she was on her way. The dinner table was quite for the rest of the night and Drea was happy. It gave her more time to think about Luke.

**Chapter 3. Did you like it? I hope so! Review Soon!**


	4. A DATE! OMG! IT'S A DATE

**Disclaimer: What's the verdict? It's not the death penalty but I don't own DBZ or 'Dance With My Father' by Luther Vandros' song** **or 'Be' by Jessica Simpson. I also don't own 'Since You've Been Gone' by Kelley Clarkson and 'Addicted to You' by Simple Plan.**

**Just a question: ARE ALL MY REVIEWERS REPUBLICAN? Nothing is wrong with that, of course, but it's just that I was reading my reviews to 'Insults to Bush and Kerry', which is highly unbiased, and everybody who read it seemed to be Republican. SonChan, is Republican, which she has announced to me in our political war, and I'm a Democrat, or will be, and I want to know if any democrats are reviewing me. Is that wrong? I've given up on saying Bush should've lost and Kerry should've won because they won't get me into heaven, will they? So that's enough of my babbling, on to 'Betrayal'!**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 4**

**It's a Date! OMG! It's a Date!**

Friday. It was Friday. School was over and it was Friday. That meant that the date was real soon. Real soon. Drea was getting nervous. What if Luke didn't like her? What if she seemed desperate for going with him? Should they have waited before they went out? They only knew each other for about a couple of hours! Was she rushing into things?

"NO!" Drea shouted aloud.

She didn't want to think about these things. It was only the first date! It wasn't like they were getting married or something like that! Married… Something odd was in her family. Her father and her mother had gotten together, they hadn't been boyfriend or girlfriend anyone else. Gohan and Videl were going to get together, that was a fact, even if they wouldn't admit it themselves. _But then_, Drea thought, _there was me_. She had gone on dates before, but were they actually boyfriends? Come to think about it, Gohan had gone on a date before Videl came into the picture. What if Luke came to her boyfriend? Would that mean they might get married? Drea shook her head. She was looking too far into the future again. She always did that. It was one of her wild and crazy habits, looking into the future was. Drea walked over to her dresser and looked into her mirror. She really wasn't that pretty. What if Luke thought she was ugly and dumped her? Her father told her that he thought she was beautiful, but who cared what your father thought? They were supposed to say that kind of stuff. Drea checked her watch. It was 6: 45. It was about time to head towards the Pizza Shark. Stuffing a brush into her purse and ran out of her room to the front door. But, her father confronted her halfway there.

"DAD!" Drea complained. "I really need to go."

"When will I get to meet this boy?" Goku asked.

"This boy's name is Luke and you don't meet him on the first date. Try the third. I need to know if he's good dating material." Drea answered. "Can I go now?"

"Be home by curfew!" Goku called.

Drea rolled her eyes and ran out the door. ChiChi, who was watching the whole confrontation, was laughing on the couch. Goku turned around, confused at why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You." ChiChi replied still in a laughing fit.

"Me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." She replied straightening herself out. "You're acting so unlike yourself. You're acting normal?"

"Normal?"

"Uh-huh. You're acting like almost any normal father would when his only daughter goes out on a date, like an annoying over-protective jerk."

Goku raised his eyebrows at her. He was acting like an annoying over-protective jerk? That was what normal fathers did? This was confusing. Really confusing. He just didn't want Drea's heart to be broken. Was that wrong? Was that overly protective? He didn't thin so.

"But don't worry." ChiChi went on. "My father was the same when I said I wanted to marry you. But look how our relationship turned out. We're happily married with three children. Is that good or what?"

ChiChi was smiling and Goku was wearing the trademark 'Son grin'. She was right. Their relationship was good. It wasn't 'Leave it to Beaver' perfect, but it seemed as perfect as it could possible get. There were some hitches. You didn't need Scooby Doo to figure out that mystery, of course, but good. Even with what ChiChi had said, he still had a bad feeling about this Luke character…

Drea stood outside the Pizza Shark. _No turning back now_, she thought. She looked at her watch, 7:05. Good, she wasn't late. Taking a deep breath, Drea entered the pizza parlor. There were plenty of tables everywhere and it was fairly crowded. She saw a few people from school there, mainly the preps or jocks. She scanned the room for Luke and found him sitting at a table in the corner. He saw her and waved. _Well, at least he didn't stand me up_, Drea thought with a smirk. Drea glided over to the table and sat down opposite of Luke. They said hello and looked at the menu.

"So…want an order of breadsticks for an appetizer?" he asked.

"Sure." Drea replied.

The date was staring off fairly well. He had guessed that she loved breadsticks. They talked and ordered drinks when a waitress name Kiyoka asked them for their order. Drea blushed when Luke asked he what kind of pizza she wanted.

"So, what do you want?" he asked.

"Well, can I have a medium meat lovers pizza?" Drea asked Kiyoka.

Kiyoka raised an eyebrow at Drea. Drea was blushing madly. Luke would think she was a freak. But oddly enough, he ordered the same. Drea looked up at him and he smirked. Wow, he must be hungry.

"I have a big appetite." Luke said. "I guess you do too."

"Yeah…"Drea mumbled, blushing.

All of a sudden, a person came up on the Pizza Shark's stage. Drea then remembered what day it was. Every other Friday the Pizza Shark would host a Karoke (did I spell that right?) night and have a fifty dollar prize for the winner. That night must've been it. Drea and Luke watched as some people tried to sing. They joked about how horrible they were. A memory then entered Drea's mind…

**Flashback…**

"_Hey, Drea, I have an awesome idea!" Hannah announced._

"_What?" fourteen-year-old Drea asked her best friend._

"_Let's start a band. Hear me out, I know you're a good singer and I'm a pretty good guitarist. All we need is a drummer and a keyboardist. We'd be great!" Hannah exclaimed._

_Hannah was Drea's best friend. They had known each other for about four years and were really tight. Hannah had shocking red hair and emerald green eyes. Freckles dappled her creamy face and her two front teeth were slightly larger than a normal person's was. Hannah had a good idea, but how would they start a band._

"_How?" Drea asked._

"_Easy. We'd put an ad in the newspaper. Plenty of people would want to be in a band. We'll make it an all girls band too!" Hannah said happily._

"_All right! Let's!" Drea smiled._

**End Flashback…**

They did get a band together, but it didn't last long. Hannah's parents were missionaries, so they had to move. It was to Brazil, far away. The band, which was titled Hidden Secrets, broke up after it. They did have twelve gigs though. They hung out together again, at the Martial Arts tournament. They played together on the corner of the street and they made twenty dollars each off of it. But Drea felt horrible afterwards. She didn't know her father was there.

**Flashback…**

"_Alright gang! Let's play 'Dance With My Father'!" Drea shouted._

"_Nice." Gina Garcias, the drummer shouted._

_Drea looked forward at the crowd and began to sing. Her voice flowed out around the crowd. She could see her friends in front of her._

**_Back when I was a child_  
**_**Before life removed all the innocence  
my father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me  
**__**And then spin me around till I feel asleep  
**__**Then up the stairs he would carry me  
and I knew for sure I was loved  
**__**If I could get another chance  
another walk  
**__**Another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never end  
**__**How I'd love, love, love  
**__**To dance with my father again  
when me and my mama would disagree  
**__**to get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
**__**Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night  
**__**When I was asleep he left a dollar under my sheet  
never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
**__**If I could steal one final glance  
One final step  
**__**One final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
**__**cause I'd love, love, love  
**__**to dance with my father again  
Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
**__**and I'd hear how my mama cried for him  
I'd pray for her even more than me  
**__**I'd pray for her even more than me  
I know I'm praying for much too much  
**__**but could you send back the only man she loves  
I know you don't do it usually  
**__**but dear lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again  
**_**_Every night I'd fall asleep  
__and this is all I'd ever dream._**

_The words flew around her as she sang. She had her eyes closed while she sang, so she could feel the music. She looked to see the crowd smiling, but all she could see was her father's face. The hurt look that was reflected in it. It hurt._

**End Flashback…**

Drea had been humming 'Dance With My Father' while she was thinking. Luke was looking at her oddly. Drea then realized what she was doing. Blushing. She apologized.

"Hey, it's okay." He said. "You like music."

"Yeah." Drea replied, still blushing.

"That's cool." He answered. "Why don't you go up there and sing then?"

"Umm…I…uh…I don't think I can." Drea whispered.

"You? The person who told off Mr. Hickey can't sing in front of a couple people? Nah, I don't believe it." Luke said shaking his head.

"Really?" Drea asked hopefully.

"Of course! Now go!" he ordered.

Drea nodded and got up to go to the registration table. Drea would be able to sing in just two songs. Drea returned to sit down by Luke. A boy, no older than age fifteen got up and sang 'Addicted to You' by Simple Plan. It was very embarrassing. Then, a pink haired girl from Drea's school, named Rizzo, got up and sang 'Since You've Been Gone' by Kelley Clarkson. It was good. Drea hoped she could compare. Finally, it was Drea's turn to sing. Luke wished her good luck as she got to the stage. Taking a deep breath, she sang.

Lately, I'm find I'm caught up in these thoughts 

_How will you come to me?_

_How will we connect these hearts? _

_Are you somewhere near, hidden like a four-leaf clover?_

_Are you miles away?_

_Are we getting any closer?_

_I already see us moving mountains_

_I already see us walk in water_

_I already see the clouds we're flying over_

_And under_

_I can really see us having babies_

_Walking through the park and being lazy_

_I already see myself falling in love eternally_

_And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_Being with you is like a scene from a dream_

_In heaven_

_Will you taste like rain_

_Can I breathe you like air_

_Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere_

_I already see us moving mountains_

_I already see us walk in water_

_I already see the clouds we're flying over_

_And under_

_I can really see us having babies_

_Walking through the park and being lazy_

_I already see myself falling in love eternally_

_And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_And I know, and I know, and know_

_Love can move a mountain_

_And I know, and I know_

_It's gonna be better than I imagine_

_Putting all my trust in you_

_Putting all my trust in you_

_We will make our dreams come true_

_I already see us moving mountains_

_I already see us walk in water_

_I already see the clouds we're flying over_

_And under_

_I can really see us having babies_

_Walking through the park and being lazy_

_I already see myself falling in love eternally_

_And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

Drea looked over the crowd. People had their mouths open wide. She could see the gum Rizzo was chewing. It seemed as if they were surprised to see her sing like that. It was as if they had met a whole new side of Drea. Then a wave of claps thundered the Pizza Shark. It was wonderful. Drea had never felt this great before. She looked over to see Luke beaming. He looked happy enough. This was absolutely one of her best dates ever…

**How did ya'll like that chapter. I like adding southern dialect. So review and please answer my question!**


	5. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: What's the verdict? It's not the death penalty but I don't own DBZ.**

**SonChan: Tsk. Tsk. You are such a Republican, wanting to invade a poor state like Kentucky just because the author hasn't updated one of her fics in a while. I'm just kidding! I'm stuck in writer's block at the moment! SORRY!**

**Marshmallow13Dragon: I agree, euros are way better. Stupid war, putting us in debt and making our dollar worth less. Yes, I got the name Rizzo from Grease. It's a great movie don't ya think?**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 5**

**Meet the Parents**

Mr. Hickey stared at his class. Something was different about them. It was like there was a universal secret that on they knew. By they he meant his robots. Robots were what he called his students. They had no personalities; they were all the same. The girls wore the same makeup and wore the same jewelry. Both sexes said the same jargon and listened to the same ungodly music. The only thing unique about them was their wild names. Whatever happened to names like Susan and Polly or James or Henry. He wondered why their parents would name them these things. The girls were Rizzo, Khrystyn, Videl, Erasa, and Drea and the guys Sharpner, Taft, King, and Gohan. Gohan and Drea… Who would name their children that? Probably parents named ChiChi and Goku. He was fed up with it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! TELL ME!"

The class just stared at him. He hardly ever shouted at them. He never said hell in front of the either. Finally, Khrystyn Jefferson raised her hand. He nodded to her and she spoke.

"What do you mean? What is going on?" She said in a barely audible voice.

"Tell me what you know. NOW!" he growled.

"Oh. That's easy. Luke, ya know the new kid, asked Drea Son out on a date. They went out two weeks ago and Drea won fifty bucks at the Pizza Shark's kareoke contest. Now Luke has to meet da parents." She answered perking up.

"You all are acting unusual because of some stupid date between Miss Son and Mr. Broccoli." He snapped.

The class nodded. He looked over to Drea who was blushing deeply. Luke on the other hand had a slight smirk on his face. Crazy kids and their crazy lives. Why couldn't they give at least half of their lives to school and not let their stupid lives interfere with it…

"That must have been embarrassing." Rika murmured as she and Drea dropped their lunch trays on the table.

"It was." Drea replied.

"So Luke is going to meet your Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. You can come too. They'd enjoy it. And speaking from one twin to another, it's always fun to watch to watch the other get roasted." Drea replied smiling.

"Ohhhhh. Latin homework or watching embarrassing situations of my brother. Tough choice." Rika said with a smirk.

Just then Luke came walking over to the table. He didn't look nervous, like most guys who were going to meet their girlfriend's father that night. He looked brave, as if he was ready for anything.

"You look brave." Drea noted.

"Come on, how hard could you father be?" Luke asked.

"I…don't know. He's like a big teddy bear, but you don't want to see him mad or when somebody harms his family." Drea replied.

"Yo, Luke. Guess what? I get to come to your big dinner." Rika smiled.

"Why's she coming?" Luke asked Drea.

"Listen, Luke, it'd most likely to be toward you benefit. Dad won't get to far into you if Rika's there." Drea replied. "And, anyway, if Dad does grill you, Rika will be there to watch."

"WHAT?" Luke gaped.

"It's a twin sister thing. We love to see our brothers get fried." Drea answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Luke, remember when we were at Planet Satrilia and I got my but kicked by the Royal Satrilian Army? You seemed to enjoy that." Rika said.

Drea was too busy looking at her fingernails to notice the glare that Luke shot Rika. Looking up from her hands, Drea realized that she didn't hear a word Rika had said.

"I'm so sorry! What did you say?" Drea asked blushing.

"OH! When Luke and I were playing volleyball in Sydney, I got hit in the head and was knocked out. Luke got a kick out of it." Rika answered.

"Okay. So my friend is going to have a private jet come pick you guys up. I'm sorry but I live like five hours away." Drea said, still blushing.

"Private jet? Like who exactly do you know?" Rika asked.

"Bulma Briefs, owner of Capsule Corporation." Drea replied.

"WOW! She's like totally loaded!" Rika exclaimed.

"Uhhhh…You can say that." Drea sighed.

**Later, with Luke and Rika…**

"You almost gave us away!" Luke growled as he tied his red tie.

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. I hope Goku does grill you. It would be enjoying to watch. An Earthling-loving Saiyan traitor grill you, Luke, son of Brolly. How amazing would that be?" Rika smirked turning to Luke.

"I'm only doing this to get on his good side. Get information on the Z Fighters so I can destroy them!" Luke snapped.

"Hmmmm…Is that the only reason? I see the way you look at that hybrid freak Drea. She is pretty, I must admit. Do you have any thoughts about her?" Rika inquired eyeing her brother.

"Idiot, I would never have feelings for a hybrid." Luke growled. "Now get into character! The jet or whatever the Earthlings call them is headed pour way. Put up the camouflage device! We don't want our secret to be given away now do we?"

Rika walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. What used to look like a giant version of a Saiyan spacecraft, turned into a two-story home. Rika smirked at her brother and left the 'house'…

When they reached the Son household, Luke caught eye of Drea standing waiting for them. Her dark hair was tied into a braid and she wore a spaghetti strap red dress and red sandals. Luke and Rika stepped out of the jet and Drea ran over to greet them.

"HEY!" Rika called.

"Come on in!" Drea welcomed.

Luke and Rika followed Drea into her home. The rest of the family was already sitting at the table. Drea introduced them to the family and sat down.

"Nice to have you two here." ChiChi smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Son, the food smells wonderful." Luke said politely.

"Mom's a wonderful cook. I can't wait until you try it." Drea said handing Luke the plate of corn.

"Hey, Rika, saw you in gym yesterday. You have a pretty good spike; maybe you should try out for the girl's volleyball team. They really need you." Gohan said.

"Rika, didn't you say you and Luke played volleyball in Australia?" Drea inquired.

"Ummm…Uh…. Yeah." Rika said. "Luke was more into volleyball though."

"You played volleyball?" Goku asked.

"Yes sir." Luke said. "In was MVP."

"So you say you're a jock?" Goku asked.

"Well, since I'm dating the hottest girl in school, I'll say I am a jock." Luke replied with a smirk.

All color in Drea's face vanished. She knew had crossed the line. She looked over at Gohan who had a sympathy look on her face. Rika, though, seemed like she was going to enjoy what was coming Luke's way.

"So, how hot do you think my daughter is?" Goku asked.

"Hotter than the sun." Luke answered matter-of-factly.

"So have any thoughts about starting a sexual relationship with Drea?"

"DAD!"

Drea was glaring at her father. How could he say that? It was so embarrassing! Rika's was red and her eyes were shut as if she was trying in hold in her laughter. Gohan looked like Rika. How could they laugh? It wasn't funny?

"Luke, what's your parents like?" ChiChi asked glaring at Goku.

"Father travels a lot. He's never around." Luke said.

"We stay at home with Mother. Her name is Letuce. Pronounced Laytuce. It's French." Rika said.

"That's nice." ChiChi smiled.

"I heard the French have horrible tempers." Goku said.

"No, Dad, that's the Irish." Gohan corrected.

"What Gohan said. Anyway, the French are mainly known for romance." Drea said.

"And cheese!" Goten added. "Isn't there French cheese?"

"Uh-huh." Rika nodded.

"I thought they were known as back stabbers." Goku murmured under his breath.

"Dad!" Drea whispered.

The rest of the night went on…well…hard to explain. An utter disaster? Not really. Perfection? Far from it. To relate, it's like asking a person from work when is her baby due and in reality, she's just fat. That was kind of like the dinner. When Luke and Rika left, quite surprised because Goku was supposed to be naïve and kind, Drea turned around eyes on fire.

"DAD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Drea yelled angrily.

"I just wanted to know about _him_." Goku replied.

"_HIS_ NAME IS LUKE! HOW COULD YOU ASK HIM IF HE WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?" Drea asked, anger rising.

"I wanted to make sure he was interested in you for your personality and not your looks." Goku replied.

"Dad! Guys don't ask girls out for their personalities! Sure that may play a part, but guys ask girls out for their looks." Drea replied.

"I don't like him." Goku replied. "Rika is fine but not Luke."

"WHAT? IT ISN'T LIKE HIS LAST NAME IS FOCKER! IT ISN'T LIKE HE DESTROYED YOU DEAD MOTHER'S URN ON THE MANTLE! IT ISN'T LIKE HE CAUGHT THE BACK YARD ON FIRE! HE IS A NICE GUY! HE IS A CARING GUY!" Drea shouted.

"HAVE YOU TOLD HIM YOU'RE A HALF SAIYAN? YOU THINK HE'LL BE NICE AND CARING THEN? THINK ABOUT IT!" Goku shouted.

Drea glared at her father, tears in her eyes. How could he say that about Luke? Luke would stick by her. He wouldn't leave her out in the cold. She knew Luke. Luke wasn't like that. Sometimes, she just hated her father. Drea turned away from her father and ran to her room and locked the door. Nobody understood her. Only Luke and Rika did.

**Well, who's right and who's wrong? Luke and Rika are Sayians?!? What's going to happen with Luke and Drea's relationship? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Betrayal'!**


	6. Tears of the Son

**Disclaimer: I do not DBZ.**

**Hope you had some very happy Holidays and a happy New Year. IT'S 2005 BABY!**

_**I got my first flame and I feel horrible. I accept flames, but now I'm questioning myself. Am I really a horrible writer? It wasn't for 'Betrayal' though; it was for 'Blame'. I've got tons of good reviews, especially from you SonChan, but they still don't help my doubt. She said she hated my writing style! Am I really that awful?**_

**ALL REVIEWERS: I'm surprised you didn't get all of the foreshadowing in the last chapter! I made sure to put it in, but it is nothing lemony so you don't have to worry 'bout that. Also, pray for all of the people affected by the tsunami at the Indian Ocean. They really need our prayers.**

**SonChan: Racist huh? Very funny. I don't have grudge against the Frenchies for not helping us in the war. Hey, if it weren't for them we wouldn't have gotten our independence from the Brits. I like the French! I'm studying French! So you and your friends have an inside joke with the Germans (I read your profile). My friends and I joke about vampiric cannibalistic squirrels or regular squirrels, ovals, and how people pronounce my name. It's an inside joke thing I guess. Oh! I was reading your favorite couples and I noticed a Harry Potter coupling. IT ROCKS! HARRY AND HERMIONE 4-EVA! I'm actually writing a fic about their daughter at Hogwarts! A DBU site would be awesome. Can I have the url or whatever. I want to check it out! **

**LillyAngel: My English teacher would kill me if she found out I was writing said too much! Thanks for warning me. Oh. YAY! I HAVE A FOREIGN REVIEWER! ::does happy dance:: So you were 'whoa' about Goku's talk with Luke? It was a little crazy, I must admit.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 6**

**Tears of the Son**

The Son family was headed toward Capsule Corp. to have dinner. Bulma had invited the family over and they had accepted, like always. The wind blew Drea's hair as she flew in the sky. It was it crisp, which said winter was near. Drea looked over at her father who was holding his mother. They looked happy together, considering ChiChi had told Goku off for acting that way around Luke. When they got to the CC, Goku and Gohan went to train with Vegeta, and Goten went to play with Trunks. Drea followed her mother and Bulma into the kitchen. Drea sat down at the table while ChiChi helped Bulma ready the food.

"Hmmmm. Drea, I'm surprised you didn't go off to train with your father, Gohan, and Vegeta." Bulma said surprised.

"I don't want to train today." Drea answered flatly.

"I'm glad about that. I don't want you training all the time." ChiChi said to her daughter. "Anyway, what do you think Luke would think?"

"_Mom_." Drea groaned.

"Oh. I forgot. How was your dinner last night? I heard your friend Rika also came." Bulma asked.

Why did Bulma have to ask about last night? That was the last thing Drea wanted to think about, even though she knew she would have to confront that thought sometime. Luke may never speak to her again. Rika would, probably. It would most likely to be joking about the embarrassing questions Goku had asked Luke about. It was the worst night of Drea's life. Nothing could've been worse.

"Two words." Drea replied flatly.

"Absolutely great?" Bulma guessed hopefully.

"Total nightmare." Drea corrected sinking down into her seat.

"It wasn't that bad honey." ChiChi assured her daughter.

"Mom, Dad asked Luke if wanted to have sex with me. IT WAS BAD!" Drea snapped.

Bulma looked shocked at what Drea had said. Goku really asked if Luke wanted to have sex with Drea? How embarrassing that must have been! Having to see your father do that to your boyfriend! Goku definitely had the overprotective parent thing down that was for sure. Maybe she should give Goku a little talk about how to act around your daughter's boyfriend. Especially since she had the experience with her father.

"Goku really did that?" Bulma gawked.

"Ugh! Yes!" Drea answered angrily. "How could he do that to me?"

"He was only looking out for you." Bulma said. "He surly didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Bulma, did your parents do that kind of thing to Vegeta?" Drea asked Bulma who raised her eyebrow at the younger girl. "WAIT! Don't answer that! But Mom! What about Grandpa? Did he do that to you and Dad?"

"Well…no sweetheart…but…" ChiChi tried to say but she was cut off by Drea.

"Than why did he say those things! It's not as if Luke is evil or something and trying to use me to get to him! Luke is special. He's one of a kind." Drea said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Dad just doesn't get it. He doesn't get me!"

Drea was standing up now. She was angry, which was quite apparent, but tears were also flowing down her cheeks. Bulma and ChiChi both looked sadly at the teenager. Drea had mixed emotions about the whole ordeal but both were realizing it wasn't about Goku asking the whole 'sex' question. It was something else. Something deeper.

"You father tries. He loves you." ChiChi smiled at her daughter but soon realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"HOW CAN YOU STICK UP FOR HIM MOM? HOW CAN YOU EVEN LOVE _HIM_! IF HE TRULY LOVED US HE WOULDN'T HAVE STAYED GONE THOSE SEVEN YEARS! HE WOULDN'T HAVE STAYED DEAD WHILE YOU WERE PREGNANT! AND DON'T SAY HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT GOTEN! DON'T SAY IT MOM! HE COULD SENSE KI. HE KNEW ALL ABOUT GOTEN! HE HAD TO HAVE NOTICED SOMETHING! HE HAD TO! TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION WOULD YOU?" Drea screamed, letting all the emotions she had held inside of her out.

Before anyone could say anything Drea ran out of the kitchen, out of Capsule Corp. and away. She had to get away from it all. From anybody. Taking out her cell phone, Drea dialed the phone number of the only person she could trust.

"Hello…Luke…could you meet me at the park? Thanks…" Drea sniffed…

It was an hour before Luke got to the park. Rika had followed him. Drea probably looked horrible. She was still crying when Luke arrived. Rika and Luke sat on either side of her.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"My father." Drea mumbled.

"Hey, the dinner thing wasn't that bad. I enjoyed it." Rika smiled.

"It wasn't that. He's never around." Drea sniffed.

"Sounds like my Dad." Luke muttered. "But he can't be that bad?"

"You don't know him like I do." Drea sighed.

"Do you want us to take you home?" Luke asked. "It'd be no problem."

"I don't want to go home." Drea answered.

"You can come home with us. You can say you're staying the night with me." Rika said.

"Don't worry. I'll cover for you. Like always." Came a voice.

Drea, Rika, and Luke looked over to see Gohan standing there, his hands in his pockets. He was smiling, which was odd in this situation, but it comforted Drea. Drea halfway smiled back and said thanks.

"How did you know I was here?" Drea asked.

"Twin ESP." Gohan answered.

Drea looked at Gohan lovingly. Her brother was always there when she needed him. The whole twin bond thing kept together. They knew whenever one was sad or happy. It was a good feeling to know someone, Gohan, would always be there for her.

"Just don't do anything sexual." Gohan smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't." Drea replied.

**That was it for the chapter. NOTHING SEXUAL WILL HAPPEN!!! Review please and thanks if you reviewed before!**


	7. Outbursts and Accusations

Disclaimer: Sorry…I don't own DBZ. But I own Drea and Luke and Rika.

This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it. So bear with me.

Betrayal

Chapter 7

Accusations and Outbursts

Drea straightened up as she reached her home. Last night she had stayed the night with Rika…and technically Luke. She had eaten dinner at Luke's and got a chance to meet their mother. Letuce Broccoli had dark unruly hair like Rika and piercing gray eyes. Drea had felt a little uncomfortable around that woman. It was like she didn't notice any of teenagers there. It made Drea appreciate her mother better. Drea was now at the front door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside. Both of her parents were sitting at the kitchen table. They turned and looked at Drea when she came inside. Goku did not look happy.

"Drea! Oh…there you are! Are you okay? I was so worried about you!" ChiChi cried as she ran over to Drea and embraced her daughter into a hug.

"I fine Mom." Drea replied.

"Then where were you?" Goku asked sternly.

"Rika's house." Drea answered.

"As in Luke's house?" he ventured.

"No Luke's Diner." Drea replied sarcastically.

"Drea…you didn't…" ChiChi gasped, taking a step back.

"He touched you, didn't he? I'm going to kill him…" Goku growled, ready to leave the house.

"WE DID NOTHING! HOW COULD YOU GUYS THINK THAT ABOUT ME? WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME? WE JUST ATE DINNER! I SLEPT IN THE GUEST ROOM!" Drea shouted, appalled at what her parents thought.

"Drea…then why were you gone all night?" ChiChi asked her daughter, her voice quivering

"Because she didn't want to come home."

Drea looked over and saw Gohan standing behind their parents. Drea sent a frown toward Gohan. Gohan was once again there for her. Sometimes she loved that twin ESP. But then again, there were times she hated it. Like now. He was always there, even when she didn't want him to be there. Glaring at Gohan she growled, "I can take care of this myself."

"I just wanted to help." Gohan shrugged turning away. "But I guess you don't need it."

"Why didn't you want to come home?" ChiChi asked.

"I already told you that. Remember, yesterday at the CC." Drea replied.

"Drea, honey, you didn't mean that." ChiChi muttered.

"No Mom I meant it. Every word I said." Drea snapped.

Goku was confused by this moment. What were Drea and ChiChi talking about, he wondered. Whatever it was it was something ChiChi didn't like about Drea thinking about whatever.

"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked.

"You!" Drea snapped.

"Why are you talking about me?" Goku wondered aloud, surprised.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! IT WAS SEVEN YEARS DAD! SEVEN YEARS! YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK BACK INTO OUR LIVES LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?! YOU WERE DEAD DAD! DEAD! IT WASN'T LIKE YOU AND MOM WERE DIVORCED OR SEPERATED! GOSH! THAT WOULD BE BETTER THAN WHAT YOPU DID TO US! HAVING AN AFFAIR WOULD BE BETTER THAN WHAT YOU DID! YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU CAN PUT ON YOUR I'M SORRY I WAS GONE FACE FOR MOM, GOHAN, AND GOTEN BUT IT WON'T WORK ON ME! I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE US AGAIN! AREN'T YOU? HUH? ANSWER ME!" Drea shouted angrily.

Goku looked like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Did Drea really think that about him. He was gone for those seven years for his family for their safety. Evil wouldn't attack if he were dead. Drea should realize that. He had explained that to his family when he came back.

"Drea," ChiChi scolded, "don't talk to your father like that!"

"He is not my father…" Drea growled.

"What do you mean I'm not your father?" Goku asked Drea, hurt and slightly confused by what she had said.

"A father wouldn't leave his kids. A father wouldn't make promises he couldn't keep. A father would let his kids know he loves them. A father would come back to life after when he had a chance to." Drea growled tears of anger rolling down her face.

"I stayed dead because I wanted you, your mother, and brothers to be safe." Goku replied sternly.

"Then what would have happened if evil showed up and you weren't here. What if they knew you were dead so they came after us, your 'family', so they could exact revenge on you. You know, they'll kill us leaving you knowing that maybe, if you were alive, you could've saved us maybe. You would know you had a part in our deaths." Drea said coldly.

"Drea, I would never want to hurt you. I love you." Goku tried to explain.

"You sure have a nice of showing it. 'Oh! I will stay dead for seven years because I love my family'! Gosh, Vegeta is a better father than you are." Drea snapped turning away from her parents.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT? I DID THAT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Goku shouted.

"My own good, huh? My own good would have been to have a father around. My own good would be a normal family. A family without Saiyans or evil being trying to kill us. A family without ki blasts or dragonballs. A family without having to worry every day if the father would come home. That would be my own good." Drea snapped.

"Drea…" Goku muttered.

"I'm leaving. I need to get out of here." Drea growled walking out of her house.

Goku began to follow Drea. He wasn't going to let her be like that. He knew he had to keep some control over her. He was her father. He couldn't let her walk out of the house like this. They both were outside and Drea was still fuming.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Drea shouted.

"DREA GET BACK HERE!" Goku ordered.

Drea stopped. It wasn't because her father said to stop, it was because she had never heard Goku use that tone with her before. It was odd. He never talked to her that way and it was surprising.

"What do you want?" Drea asked.

"I want to talk with you. You don't talk to me that way." Goku replied.

"You don't get it do you? I HATE YOU! Get it? I HATE YOU!" Drea yelled.

Did you like the ending to Chapter 7. It was short, yes, but it got the point along. Review please!


	8. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ.**

**Areiko: FWAHAHAHAHA! I roped you into reading 'Betrayal'. How do you like it? As you can tell, Drea is way different then Tai. Do you hate it when ChiChi dies? I was reading your review for The Seiku Saga. Hmmmm…I wonder what you will think of the ending of Blame?**

**Android 22: You actually thought Luke and Rika were Androids? And you are in the Academic Team! So thanks for reviewing! I know romance fics are not your thing, but I guess that's what friends do. Review other friend's fics even though they hate the style. sings LITTLE JOHNNY BROWN! HAMTARO! WHEN WE WORK TOGETHER….**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Oh, and it has been about a month or two since Drea told Goku she hated him. **

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 8**

**Feelings**

Luke lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He and Drea had now been together for two months. It was hard to believe that. In two more months his father, Brolly, would arrive and they would destroy the Z Fighters. It was Luke's mission to get into the Z Fighters skin, get information on them. He was using Drea to get that information. Drea… She was pretty with an amazing personality and beautiful lips and curves. Luke shut his eyes and shook his head madly. He had been doing it again. Thinking about Drea, that is. She was supposed to be his enemy, but he was getting drawn closer to her. It was like she was putting a spell over him that no amount of power could break. It was odd. He had been thinking of Drea at different times of the day, whenever he was training, or at school, or even when he tried to meditate. It was weird. Was he? No, he couldn't be. Could he possible be feeling love? Luke once again shook himself of these thoughts. He did not fall for the target, the prize. No good warrior did that. Drea was what he was after. But her eyes…her beautiful eyes…No! He couldn't think of Drea in that way. There was no way he was going to let Drea distract him. Her kisses…What an amazing kisser…NO! NO! NO! Drea was the target! He could not fall in love with the enemy! It would be wrong! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! Luke was now confused. Drea was different, an angel…He had to kill an angel…

Rika wasn't asleep. She couldn't sleep. Her father was coming soon and she was starting not to want him to come. Drea was becoming her friend. A true friend. She could say anything to Drea and Drea would laugh. She kept her secret though, even at one point where she felt like screaming that her father was coming to kill, murder, Drea and the other Z Fighters. She kept her tongue though. Rika herself knew Drea was keeping a secret. The secret of her heritage. Drea knew what had actually happened at the Cell Games. Drea actually knew and fought Brolly. This would be hard. Drea had opened up her feelings to her. Drea considered Rika a friend and Rika felt the same way. She knew what her mission was. Rika now wanted to reconsider it. The Z Fighters were not that bad. She had only met Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, And Krillen though. She had yet to meet the others, but she knew she would. She knew once Drea found out, she would hate her and Luke. Rika thought about Luke. She knew Luke and Drea were being drawn together, even if Luke didn't want any attraction to happen. Rika had caught Luke staring at Drea at different times. She had heard his 'fake' compliments. Luke claimed that he did that just to get closer to Drea, but Rika knew her brother better. She knew deep down Luke really meant it. Rika sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. If someone had told her two months ago that she would end up befriending the person she was meant to deceive, she probably would have laughed and dismissed the thought. It would have been a crazy thought. It would never happen, she would tell herself. But it did happen. She, Rika, daughter of Brolly and Letuce, Saiyans, had befriended the enemy. Now she would have to choose between her father and Drea Son…

Luke…What an amazing guy, Drea thought. He was wonderful and nice, sweet, and strong. He probably wasn't as strong as her father but Luke was strong. He wasn't even as strong as the other Z Fighters but Drea would have put all of her money on Luke if he were facing Hercule. Hercule was weak, yes, but stronger than the average human. Luke was great. Better than any guy Drea had ever met. He was sweet and sincere, but there was something Luke was hiding. He was being a little distant lately. She trusted Luke, but she could tell he had a secret. But hey, everybody had at least one secret. Look at Drea's family secret. Her father was an alien who was sent to Earth to destroy it for Pete's sake. She knew a tall green alien who tried to kill her father and the prince of her father's home planet. She had the bigger secret. Luke's secret was probably something stupid or embarrassing. Something like his father was a drunkard in jail instead of some super secret traveler. Yes…that was probably it. Now back to how cute Luke was. He was hot and sexy. He even understood the whole twin thing. Rika was his twin. Rika…She was a great friend. She was funny, a flirt, yes, but still a great friend. A good thing about Rika was that she could steal your boyfriend because, duh, Luke was her brother. Drea felt like she could tell Rika anything. Anything except the whole Saiyan thing, but that was different. Then there was her father. Drea had been distant from him in the past couple of months since the incident. She knew he had been very hurt by the event but he had to face the music. He did what he did. If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen. Goku had been trying to reconnect with Drea. It didn't work. Drea was stubborn. That was that. Drea turned her thoughts away from her father. Back to Luke. She wondered how Mrs. Drea Broccoli would sound…

In had been two months since HIS daughter had told HIM that she hated HIM. How could you deal with that? Especially since it was to good-natured Goku. He had pretty much been somewhat of a wreck since then. He was slacking in training and was always trying to talk to Drea. She ignored him though or said she was busy. More than often she was getting ready for a date with _Him_…_Him_ was what he called Luke. Every since Drea had brought him home he had been getting a bad feeling from _Him_. But Goku then had his doubts about _Him. _Was it what ChiChi had said about being an over-protective father because his only daughter was dating. Goku had to admit that he didn't like the idea of Drea dating. He would rather her be the little girl he used to tuck into bed and occasionally read a story to. But it was a fact that Drea was growing up and hating him. Bulma and ChiChi both said that Drea was in the rebellious teenager stage, but there was some truth to what Drea had said. He did regret leaving those seven years. Sometimes when he was dead, he longed to be at home with his family. He only stayed gone for his family's own good. But his action had repercussions, he knew that would happen. And Drea hating him was one of those. He hoped, no, he prayed it was just her anger talking. But Drea not talking to him told him differently. Still, Gohan, Goten, and ChiChi still loved him. Or as they told him. Drea was his daughter though. And he wanted to be a part of her life. Looks like that dream went down the drain…

Gohan hated what was going on with his family. Drea and their father had a major rift and it wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon. The point was that he didn't want to take any sides. Drea was his sister and Goku was his father. It was true what Drea had said had some truth to it. Their father had missed a major part of their lives. But Gohan didn't hate him for it. He far from hated his father. Yes, he had some issues with him, but there wasn't any hate involved. Gohan knew Luke was some cause for those feelings. Drea was practically in love with Luke and Gohan knew Goku personally didn't like. Luke was really an okay guy though. He was nice and he wasn't dating Drea for looks or other things so he was fine with Luke. Gohan was actually glad Drea was dating Luke. She wasn't bugging him about his and Videl's love life she used to before she met Luke. That was a plus. Yet Drea wasn't getting along with their father because of it. Gohan could easily see that his father was deeply hurt by what Drea had said and hadn't gotten over it, even though its been about two months. Gohan rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It was nearly 2 in the morning. Time to get some sleep.

**Sleepless nights, eh? I laughed the whole time while writing this. I'll see what you think in your reviews.**


	9. A Father's Love

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ.**

**Can you sue Mother Nature? Back where I live, we haven't had 1 snow day yet. We haven't even had a big snow! Last year we had about seven snow days and the year before that we had an ice storm! Georgia, Hawaii, New England, California, and the rest of the West have all had snow! Why can't where I live?**

**FYI- There's one curse word in this chapter, and I hated to put it, but it fit the situation. Please don't hate me fore it!**

**Areiko: Yes, it was kinda obvious that Luke and Drea were going to fall for each other, wasn't it? A lot of things are like these are, aren't they?**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 9**

**A Father's Love**

Drea stared out her window. Giant snowflakes fell from the December sky. The ground was covered in the freezing white blanket. Drea wrapped a warm fleece blanket around her body. Drea never loved the winter. She loved the beauty of the snow on rolling hills. She loved how the white ground and brilliant blue sky touched. Winter brought peace and serenity to Drea, the peace and serenity she needed. Drea remembered when she was younger; her family would go out and build a snowman. Of course her mother made her and Gohan dress extra warm, but it was still fun. Drea's fondest memories were when her mother would fix her warm hot chocolate with little marshmallows as they sat by the warm fire. It made Drea feel like there was nothing to fear, there was no evil, and nothing would tear her family apart. But that was only a feeling. Fear came, evil attacked, and every battle somebody in her family would end up getting hurt. It was always like that and Drea hated it. A light knock on her door tore Drea away from her thoughts on winter.

"Oh. It's you." Drea said lightly as she saw her father standing in the doorway.

It looked like her father, but it also didn't look like him either. Everything looked like him, except his eyes. His eyes were usually bright and happy. They looked like he had no care in the world. But his eyes now showed pain and hurt. They looked confused and searching.

"Drea, get dressed and meet me outside. We need to talk." He said, his voice blank.

Drea was confused, but did like her father told. Something was different about him. He actually sounded like a father. Drea didn't care though. He was probably trying to bribe her, to get her to like him again. She knew that wasn't going to work. Drea put on her coat and snow boots and walked outside. Goku was standing with his back turned to her, staring at the sky.

"Dad?" Drea asked walking up to him.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Goku invited.

They walked down a path, their feet sloshing in the snow. Goku looked ahead while Drea looked down at the ground. She didn't know what exactly they were doing now. He said they needed to talk, but they were just walking in silence. It was odd, even for her. They soon came to a small are with trees surrounding it, a frozen pond was to the left. Drea knew she was here before, but she couldn't quite remember when.

"I remember," Goku said, "just before we found out about the Saiyans, Gohan had a small cold and your mother didn't want you to catch it, so I took you here. It was early spring and everything was growing back from the winter before. It was just us."

Drea rolled her eyes. _Another walk down memory lane_, she thought annoyed. Drea hated it when her father, or anybody at that, brought up old memories about her when she was young. The past was the past; nothing is going to change that. She felt it was useless to bring up those old memories. Especially when she didn't remember any of it.

"That was one of my fondest memories." Goku continued. "Hey, did I tell you about the time your mother and I first met?"

Goku turned to smile at his daughter. His glance met Drea's confused stare. His topics were jumping around. It was different. Drea had only heard bits and pieces of her parent's relationship, but she never really cared, or felt like listening. Like Gohan, she found the slightest hint of her parents kissing or doing anything more embarrassing. Which was weird for her, considering she was a hopeless romantic.

"No. At least I don't think so." Drea replied.

"Well, now I'll tell you." Goku smiled. "I was about twelve when I met her. You see Bulma and I were hunting for the dragonballs and our journey led to Mount Frying Pan. Your grandfather then, was considered a bad guy in the village. A monster was what they called him."

"That doesn't sound like Grandpa." Drea noted. "The villager love him!"

"Didn't back then." Goku answered. "But he changed. Well, the mountain was on fire so I had to go get the Bansho Fan, which I thought was with Master Roshi, and your mother tagged along. The fan wasn't there so Master Roshi later did the Kamehameha Wave and put out the fire. By then, your mother had her heart set on marrying me."

"What did you think of marrying her then? You were only a kid." Drea inquired, thirsting for more information.

"I literally though marriage was food." Goku answered, flashing the 'Son Grin'.

No matter how mad Drea was at Goku, she couldn't help but laugh. Did he really think marriage was a type of food? Drea knew her father was obsessed with food, but that was crazy. She knew what marriage was to some extent when she was a toddler. Goten even knew what marriage was!

"It's not funny." Goku said.

"Yes…it…is." Drea laughed.

"Anyway, back to the story. Skip a few years to the World Martial Arts Tournament. I was older your mother was older. When I first saw her, I didn't know who she was, and she was mad about that. I do remember she was pretty though. We ended up having to fight in one of the rounds and she finally told me who she was and then yelled at me for never showing up to be married." Goku explained.

"Did you still think marriage was food?" Drea asked.

"I got it sorted out and I proposed. Probably wasn't the best proposal in the world, considering I was just trying to fulfill a promise I made and the fact that there was no ring."

"You're right. That was a bad proposal. If I was Mom, I would've said no."

"But she said yes." Goku shot back.

"I was just saying, Dad." Drea defended. "You don't have to tell me any more. Mom already told me about the adventure you had together."

"Well, I'm still going to tell you some things anyway." Goku answered. "When I first married your mother, I had no idea what I was getting into. I couldn't take care of your mother the way she wanted me to. I kind of made her cry the first week we married because I was gone training all day and she didn't know where I was."

Drea took in the words her father was saying. In all of her years, she had never heard his voice so thick with emotion. It was kind of scary. She looked over to him, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, Goku was looking onward, as if he was looking into an invisible pool of memories. This was not him. She wanted to say something, but all she could manage was, "You sound like you regret marrying Mom."

Goku seemed to be caught off guard by Drea's response. At first, he didn't know what to answer. What do you tell your kid in a situation like this? Goku thought marrying ChiChi was one of the best decisions he had ever made. But, still, he wished they might have been able to get to know each other more than they had when they were married. His thoughts seemed quick, but to Drea, he seemed to take eternity. That was too long for her.

"So you do regret it?" Drea asked, her anger rising. "Did you just stay with Mom then because of us? Or did you use her as some trophy or something to prove that even you could get a wife? Or did you just use her because she was in bed for you?"

"God damn it! No Drea! How could you ever think that!" Goku shouted.

Drea stepped back a few steps, afraid of her father. He never cursed in front of her or shouted at her at that matter. Her mother was the one who yelled, but she never cursed. Her father did both. Out of all the emotions she was feeling at the moment, fear was at the top of her list. What really frightened Drea was that this was the first time her father ever scared her. His eyes were blazing with anger. Drea turned to run away, afraid of what Goku may do, but he grabbed her wrist. Drea turned to him, a ki ball in hand.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly.

"Well, you did." Drea shouted wrenching her hand away from Goku.

Goku stood there watching as Drea ran away, knowing his chances of ever mending his relationship with his daughter were officially gone.

**That was a sad chapter. Well, Review!**


End file.
